


Family

by dreaminrubies



Series: Family Saga [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve come back for you, my precious little lamb,” he sneered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarice is upstairs in Abigail’s bedroom, helping her pick an outfit to wear for the conference. The eight year old was always thrilled to be involved with anything concerning her older sister. Most of the dogs are upstairs with the girls, except for Winston who is loyally by Will’s side.  
  
“I made enough meals to last you the weekend,” Hannibal told his husband while he cleaned up the dishes from dinner.  
  
“Hannibal, I can cook you know,” Will scoffed.  
  
“You will forgive me if I don’t want our daughter eating pancakes or macaroni and cheese all weekend,” Hannibal replied dryly. Will threw a dish towel at him.  
  
“She hates my macaroni and cheese,” Will said pointedly.  
  
“Mmm, because she has good taste,” Hannibal replied with a small smirk on his lips. He picked up a piece of the roast and gave it to Winston. The dog gave an appreciative bark before he gobbled it down.  
  
Will shook his head then moved closer to his husband and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you for taking care of us,” he whispered against Hannibal’s warm lips.  
  
“It is my absolute pleasure,” Hannibal smiled before he bit down on Will’s bottom lip.  
  
The psychiatrist wiped off his soapy hands before he settled his hands on his husband’s hips and pulled him in even closer. His tongue slipped into Will’s mouth and Hannibal can feel the hard on against his thigh.  
  
“Tonight, when the girls are asleep,” Hannibal whispered into his ear and Will nodded his agreement.  
  
They finished cleaning up the kitchen and soon hear the footsteps of their daughters followed by the scrambling paws of the dogs.  
  
“Stay,” Abigail told the dogs before taking Clarice’s hand and leading her into Hannibal’s study so she can pick out a book for story time tonight.  
  
The dogs all sit and patiently wait outside the doors for the girls to return.  
  
“They will listen to me one day, right?” Clarice sighed as she glanced up at her older sister. The dogs never seemed to obey her commands.  
  
“They will, you just have to be a little firmer with your tone of voice, that’s all,” Abigail replied and Clarice shook her head.  
  
“No, it’s because I’m new and they don’t trust me.”  
  
“Shh, that is not true at all,” Abigail soothed before she kissed the top of Clarice’s head. “Now, which story would you like to hear Papa read to us tonight?”  
  
“ _The Secret Garden_ , please,” Clarice requested so Abigail pulled the book off the shelf.  
  
Abigail shut the doors of the study behind her; the book tucked under one arm while Clarice scooped Liv up and cuddled her close.  
  
“Come on, let’s get ready for bed. You still need to brush your teeth,” Abigail reminded her.  
  
“I can do it myself,” Clarice said a little defensively.  
  
“Manners,” Abigail chided and gently tapped the eight year old on the nose.  
  
“Sorry,” Clarice said, cheeks burning a bit with shame. “I can do it myself, please, Abby. I’m a big girl.”  
  
“Go on then,” Abigail smiled. Clarice put Liv back down on the floor before going upstairs to get ready for bed. The older girl covered a yawn before she went into the living room. The dogs stretched out by her feet while she checked her email on her laptop.  
  
“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Hannibal asked as he and Will walked into the living room. Hannibal has a glass of wine and Will a glass of scotch.  
  
“All packed and ready,” Abigail smiled while she shut the lid of her laptop.  
  
“I cannot wait to show you off,” Hannibal beamed before taking a seat next to her.  
  
“Just be careful,” Will reminded them.  
  
“We always are, Daddy,” Abigail replied as she rested her head on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
  
“I just couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to the two of you.” His gaze shifted down to the carpet.  
  
Clarice joined them a few moments later and took her usual spot in Hannibal’s lap. He wrapped a protective arm around her before he picked up the book. Will moved next to Abigail, who curled up in his open embrace. Clarice is very nearly asleep by the time Hannibal finished the first few chapters.  
  
“I’ll take her up,” Abigail mumbled tiredly as she lifted her head gently off Will’s chest.  
  
“Nonsense, I will tuck her in,” Hannibal replied as he closed the book.  
  
“And I will take you up,” Will told Abigail.  
  
Clarice is tucked safely in bed with a couple of the dogs curled around her. Abigail is in hers with the rest of the dogs. Will is in theirs, eagerly awaiting his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice looked over her spelling workbook while Will pulled out what Hannibal left them for dinner. Slow roasted chicken and haricot vert with roasted red potatoes. Will’s mouth watered from the smell. He put dinner into the oven to warm up then snapped to attention when he heard Winston let out a growl from the living room.  
  
“D…daddy?” Clarice asked, her little voice shaking as she looked up at her father.  
  
“It’s ok, stay here,” Will told her and reached for his gun in the drawer. He snapped his fingers at Lola who moved over to Clarice and took a protective a stance in front of the little girl. Clarice felt her heart beat faster and faster.  
  
Will stepped into the living room, gun raised. His eyes briefly flicker across the furry body of Winston that is slumped in the corner.  _Where are the other dogs?_. He grunted with pain as the attacker delivered a swift blow to his stomach. He can’t focus on the pain too much (even though it hurts, it hurts badly) because all he can think about is Clarice and how he has to protect her. A quick intake of air and he is on his feet again. He felt sick when he heard Lola whimper in pain. He stumbled his way back into the kitchen and sees the glint of the knife pressed against Clarice’s little throat.   
  
“I’ve come back for you,  _my precious little lamb_ ,” he sneered. Clarice screamed so loud that all Will can hear is the ringing in his ears. Lola made an irritated whine, followed by a snarl. Her injured body won’t allow her to move and attack this man.  
  
Will aimed the gun and shot the man in the right calf.  
  
There is a roar of pain and Clarice quickly scrambled away, her instincts telling her to run for her father. So she does just that.  
  
“No. Run. Run Clarice, call 911 then call Alana,” Will instructed. The attacker is dazed from pain and blood and the window of opportunity is short.  
  
“Dad…daddy,” she whimpered. Blue eyes filled with fear. It is only then that Will noticed her jeans are damp from wetting herself. Winston limped his way into the kitchen.  _Thank god_ , Will thought in relief. He still has a sick feeling in his stomach though about the other dogs.  
  
“I need you to listen and obey. Take my cell phone and run, take Winston with you,” Will stated as firmly as he could. Lola’s tail twitched gently and she let out another whimper.  
  
Clarice swallowed hard and grabbed her father’s cell phone. “I love you, Daddy,” she whispered before running out the back door with Winston. When she turned, she can see the man lunging for her Daddy and tears fell from her eyes as she watched the knife sink into Will. She doesn’t want to listen, but she does. She runs as far as her little legs can take her then dropped to her knees while she dialed 911. She’s a good girl and has her address memorized. Her fingers tangled in Winston’s fur. The ever loyal dog managed to keep up with her even though his paw bled. She called Dr. Bloom next.  
  
“Will?” Alana asked.  
  
“L…Lana,” Clarice pushed out.  
  
“Clarice, honey? What’s wrong? Where’s Daddy?”  
  
She can’t understand the girl through all her tears. Worry is heavy in Alana’s body, but she patiently waited for the little girl to calm down. She’s used to dealing with traumatized children, especially Clarice. She was the one who bought her to Hannibal and Will’s attention.  
  
Finally, she gets the story out of Clarice and her blood ran cold.  
  
“Stay with Winston, Clarice, I will be right there,” Alana promised.  
  
“Please don’t let him be dead, please don’t let him be dead,” Clarice whimpered into Winston’s fur as her tears soaked him. She has already convinced herself that this was her fault. He came back for her. He came back to kill her new family. Her new Daddy is dead and Papa and Abigail won’t want her anymore.  
  
The man is dead on the floor while Will gasped for breath. It hurt to breathe. His lungs ached and burned. Lola had inched her way over to his side and licked at his face. He knew she was in pain too. A sweet, loyal dog. Will is not sure he will survive, but his comforted by the fact that Clarice is safe. Besides isn’t that what a father’s job is? To protect their children no matter what the cost?   
  
His bloody fingers stroked Lola’s head and everything went black.  
  
Clarice refused to speak. She just clung to Alana, tears still streaming down her face. Alana sat in the police car with Winston pressed against her side. Jack looked livid as she watched him get a call on his cell phone.  
  
“He’s still alive, barely, but he’s still alive,” he told her before heading to the crime scene. Alana shot him a look; he could be a little more sensitive with the frightened child in her arms.

  
Clarice let out a choked sob of relief as her fingers tightened around Alana’s coat. 

  
Alana had the officer take them to the hospital.

  
“Lana, what about the doggies? What happened to them?” she asked with worry.   
  
She knew Winston was with the police officers who were outside. Her little fingers clutched Alana’s slender wrist.  
  
“Shh sweetie, they are ok. Jack found them. The man had locked them in your bedroom, and Lola suffered some damage, but she’s going to be fine.”  
  
“He was in my room?” Clarice felt like throwing up. Alana knew it was not the time to tell her that was how the man had gotten inside. Snuck through the little girl’s room. The doctor felt a bit of relief when Beverly showed up with a bag of clothes.  
  
“Will you be a good girl and go with Beverly please? She’ll help you get cleaned up,” Alana smiled as she thumbed the cell phone in her pocket. She needed to call Hannibal. Jack offered to do it, but she said it would be better coming from her. It is not news she is looking forward to tell.  
  
Clarice’s cheeks burned with shame. She hadn’t wet herself in the longest time. Not since the nightmares stopped.  
  
“Don’t be emabarrased, kiddo. I probably would have shit myself,” Beverly told her while she helped her change in the hospital bathroom.  
  
Clarice’s jaw dropped a bit when she heard the swear word, but then let out a little giggle.  
  
“Nuh uh. You are so brave, not like me,” Clarice replied softly.  
  
“Kiddo, you are one of the bravest people I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal is eerily calm when he responded to Alana’s phone call, but Abigail can see the rage bubbled beneath the surface. His eyes are almost glowing red and the grip on her wrist is slightly painful. She doesn’t mind, only because she felt so numb and so sick. She can’t believe that her father is in a coma and god only knows what state Clarice is in. When he removed his hand, she can see the red marks and knew there will be bruises.  
  
“Wait, let me talk to Clarice, please, I need to hear her voice, please,” Abigail begged when Hannibal said his parting words to Alana.  
  
“Alana, Clarice is close by, yes?” Hannibal asked.  
  
“She’s right here,” Alana replied then covered her hand over the mouthpiece. “Papa wants to talk to you,” she smiled as she passed the cell phone to the little girl. Her crayons scattered onto the floor.  
  
“Papa!” she breathed out. Abigail watched as paternal protectiveness overtook his body.  
  
“My darling girl, it is so good to hear your voice,” he told her. He’s not going to bother by asking her if she’s ok or how she is doing. He already knew.  
  
“You and Abby are coming back soon right? I…I…miss you. Lana is nice, but um, please I need you,” she said, her voice incredibly soft and childlike.  
  
“Abigail and I are already at the airport. We will be there as soon as possible. I love you very much my darling girl and I know that your sister wants to talk with you. We will see you soon,” Hannibal handed his cell phone to Abigail.  
  
“Hi sweetheart.”  
  
“Abby! Abby!” Clarice said as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. She had a deep bond with Abigail. She had been the first member of her new family introduced to Clarice and everyone knew how much the girls adored each other.  
  
“Shhh, don’t cry. Papa and I will be home soon,” Abigail said soothingly.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Hannibal’s head while the girls talked to each other. The first one involved hunting down the person who leaked Clarice’s whereabouts to this killer and who allowed the bastard to escape custody in the first place. They will pay. Of that he is sure. He’s so lost in his intricate plot of revenge that it took him a moment to realize that Abigail’s slender body is pressed against his while she cried.  
  
“Shhh, we will make them pay,” he told her soothingly while he pulled her close.  
  
Alana helped Clarice place her drawings around Will’s hospital room when Hannibal and Abigail arrive. Abigail squeezed Clarice so hard that the little girl thought her lungs might burst. She doesn’t whimper or squirm though, just welcomed the incredibly tight embrace then buried her small face against Abigail’s shoulder. Hannibal eyes settled on Will’s form which is hooked up to various wires and a ventilator. It reminded him of all those nights they spent in Abigail’s hospital room. He looked down when he felt Clarice’s little arms circle around his leg tightly. His hand smoothed down her dark hair. She doesn’t say anything. She just continued to cling to him for protection.  
  
Later on that evening, Alana retired home with one of Clarice’s drawings in her hands. Abigail is perched on Will’s bed, fingers lightly traced his face before she lifted off his glasses and cleaned them.  
  
“Beverly said that the man is dead, is that true?” Clarice asked Hannibal. She twisted a bit in his lap and looked up at him.  
  
“Yes, it is.”  
  
“Daddy killed him. Daddy killed him to protect me.” It is not a question, but a statement.  
  
“He did.” The briefest of proud smiles flickered across his face.  
  
“So he won’t be coming back for me…not ever, right?”  
  
“Not ever, my darling girl.”  
  
She breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He watched the tension leave her small body. Hannibal remembered the first time that he and Will set eyes upon her. A six year old girl who had witnessed the brutal murder of her birth parents with the man promising to come back to slaughter his precious little lamb. He had planned to rip the man apart, but Will had talked him out of it.  _Everyone would know it was you and she needs two parents, please, don’t do it_.  
  
“Lana said we can’t bring the doggies into the hospital. But um maybe we could sneak one of the small ones in, it might help Daddy wake up,” Clarice suggested, her little voice bringing Hannibal back to reality.  
  
“I will see what I can do,” Hannibal laughed then squeezed her close.  
  
Beverly shoved Casper into one of her huge purses during her next visit and made sure the nurses were none the wiser. Of course, the dog is more for Clarice’s comfort than Will’s. The two have always been comforted by these creatures, which is the only reason Hannibal allowed them to live in his house. He has a hard time denying the people he loves anything.  
“How are Lola and Winston?” Clarice asked Beverly while she held Casper in her lap, fingers tenderly twisting his ears.  
  
“Winston is fine. Lola is banged up, but she’ll make a full recovery,” Beverly said.  
  
“Good, that’s good,” Clarice smiled.  
  
Before Beverly left with Casper concealed in her purse, she pressed the file into Hannibal’s hands then gave him a knowing look. She doesn’t know everything, but she’s not dumb and hey, she really liked the kid. She received a very expensive bottle of red wine the next day from Hannibal as a thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal rested his hand on top of Will’s while he lightly dozed in his chair. Abigail hadn’t slept much and she went for a coffee and breakfast run after she had checked in on the dogs. Clarice was seated in Will’s hospital bed.  
  
“Daddy, if you wake up today, I promise that I will eat your mac and cheese and not make any faces,” she promised him and Hannibal smiled. She had spent day after day making childlike bargains with her Daddy in order to get him to wake up. She knew deep down in heart that it would end up working.  
  
She knew he wouldn’t be able to verbally respond since he was hooked up to the ventilator but she still clung to her hope. She sighed then curled her small body against his larger, warmer one. Maybe if she shut her eyes real tight maybe she could imagine that they were snuggled back home in bed before they went down to enjoy the wonderful meal that Papa had prepared for them.  
  
Clarice is left under the watchful eye of Beverly that evening while Hannibal and Abigail attend to certain business. They save the tongue for Will to eat for when he wakes up.  
  
Abigail rubbed at her tired eyes before she lifted Will’s glasses from his face and slowly began to clean them. “Wake up soon please,” she whispered at him and wondered if this is how he felt when she was in her coma. The steady patience that slowly becomes irritating.  _Just wake up, dammit!_  She returned the clean glasses to his face.  
  
“Abby, come sit with us, it’s story time,” Clarice said kindly. Abigail offered a small smile before she sat down next to Hannibal. She pulled the girl out of his lap and into her own, squeezing her tenderly. She thought Clarice might get annoyed with all the babying she’s received over this past week, but she hasn’t. She’s welcomed any hug and kiss with open arms. The eight year old let her head drop onto her older sister’s shoulder. Hannibal began to read:  
  
“ _One day the front door bell rang and Polly went to open the door. And there was a great black wolf who said he had come to eat her up. He was quite surprised when Polly said she didn't want to be eaten. 'Oh, yes,' said the wolf, 'I am going to eat you. But first tell me, what is that delicious smell?' 'Come down to the kitchen,' said Polly, 'and I will show you.' She led the wolf down to the kitchen. There on the table was a delicious looking pie. 'Have a slice?' said Polly. 'Now,' said Polly, after the third helping, 'what about me?' 'Sorry,' said the wolf, 'I'm too full of pie. I'll come back another day to deal with you.'_  
  
Will’s head is twisted with nightmares. Trapped. No escape. Clarice’s screams echoed in his head and he can’t drown out the noise. In these nightmares, he became the man who hunted his daughter. He wanted to scream, to roar, but he can’t. Paralyzed.  
  
Moments of hope come and go. Clarice’s sweet voice begged him to wake up, she even made the promise to eat his horrible cooking. Abigail’s fingers brushed through his hair while she dropped a tender kiss onto his forehead.  _Come back to me, come back to us. I fought and woke up, you have to do the same_. Hannibal’s hand squeezed his own limp one hard.  _My dear William, what a mess we’ve created. Our strange, broken family, but it is still a family. Our family which you complete and I need you more than you will ever understand._  
  
He has to cling to whatever tiny form of hope came to him next. Otherwise he will lose himself to this terrible darkness forever.   
  
Two days passed and they entered the second week of Will’s coma. Clarice drowned out the noise of the doctors telling her Papa that Will’s chances of waking up are slowly diminishing. It is making her angry and Clarice hardly got angry.   
  
“Shut up! Shut up! You’re all liars! He is going to wake up,” she found herself growling at them.  
  
“Clarice,” Hannibal scolded, his lips twisted in a disapproving frown.  
  
She slowly unfurled her fists and let her shoulders drop. “S…sorry,” she squeaked.  
  
“You’ll have to forgive her, she’s naturally quite upset over all this talk,” Hannibal told the doctor while he motioned for Clarice to come to his side. Her little form pressed against his leg. Her face buried against his hip. He won’t discipline her for the outburst. She is the only reason he hasn’t snapped this doctor’s neck.  
  
Later that evening as Clarice angrily dug her crayons into the paper, still upset from earlier, and Hannibal tenderly clipped Will’s finger nails, the FBI agent woke. Hannibal dropped the nail clippers, one of the few times in his life that he can count on one hand on being surprised. Will hands flew up and immediately tried to pull the tube from his throat.  
  
“Don’t, you will regret it,” Hannibal said sternly and pinned Will’s hands down. Hannibal stepped back as the nurses rushed in and removed the ventilator and unhooked some wires.  
  
Clarice is stunned and so very relieved as she watched from her spot in Papa’s arms. Abigail walked into the chaos and gently traced the faded scar on her neck.  _I knew you could do it._  Clarice began to squirm desperately in Hannibal’s arms after Will is checked over. She needed to feel him. Hannibal walked over to the bed then placed her down.  
  
“Daddy,” she choked out and clung to him, fresh warm tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
“Shh, I’m right here,” Will soothed with his hoarse voice and settled one hand on the back of her head.  
  
“So good of you to finally come back to us.” It still amazed Will how much Hannibal’s voice has an effect on him, even after all these years. The warmth and the deepness slithered down his spine. Abigail pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
He’s happy to be surrounded by his beautiful, broken family.


	5. Chapter 5

_His hands are hot and tight around the little girl’s slender throat. Her blue eyes are wide with fear. She sputtered for air._  
  
 _“P…puh…please,” she gasped._  
  
 _“Shhh, my little lamb, it will all be over soon,” Will cooed as he squeezed every last ounce of air out of little Clarice’s lungs._  
  
Will shot up in bed, his entire body covered in sweat.   
  
“Daddy?” Clarice asked softly as she lifted her little head from the pillow she currently shared with Hannibal. She rubbed at her eyes.  
  
“I’m alright,” Will assured her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he pushed the covers off and went into the bathroom.  
  
He pulled the sticky shirt over his head then tossed it to the floor. He heard the door open behind him. He quickly turned and found himself staring down at his daughter.  
  
“Sweetie, you should have stayed in bed,” he told her kindly.  
  
“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” she replied softly.  
  
“I am, it was just a bad dream, that’s all.”  
  
“I don’t like it when you have bad dreams, Daddy.”  
  
“Neither do I,” Will admitted and when it finally dawned on him that he was half naked, he started to reach for his robe.  
  
He was startled when two of her little fingers darted out and slowly traced the scar left from the knife wound on his abdomen.  
  
“We having matching ones, Daddy,” she said with a tiny hint of a smile.  
  
“That’s right, we do,” Will replied before he quickly pulled on his robe.  
  
“Do you ‘member what the nightmare was about, Daddy?” Clarice asked as she covered a yawn.  
  
“I don’t,” Will lied. “And you need to get back to bed, you have school in the morning.”  
  
She pouted heavily. “Can’t I stay home?”  
  
“If Papa says you can,” Will sighed and scooped her up, taking her back to bed.  
  
Lola was stretched out on the end of the bed and lifted her head when they came back into the bedroom.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Hannibal asked.  
  
“Daddy had a nightmare,” Clarice told him as Will deposited her in Hannibal’s lap.  
  
“I see,” Hannibal replied and gave Will a look that indicated they would be talking in the morning about it. “And what about you, my darling girl, did you have a nightmare too?” His fingers combed through her dark hair.  
  
“No, I was just making sure that Daddy was ok,” Clarice smiled. Hannibal hummed his approval then had her lay down next to him. He rubbed her small back until she was asleep.  
  
Will watched with a small pang of jealousy and longing. Hannibal moved out of bed once Clarice was fast asleep then pulled his husband into his arms. It was a tight embrace that made Will feel safe and secure.  
  
“We will talk in the morning,” Hannibal stated before he gave Will a deep kiss.  
  
The dark haired man melted and nodded.  
  
“Now, come back to bed,” Hannibal smiled and tugged Will towards the bed.  
  
The next morning, Abigail and Hannibal prepared breakfast together while Will made sure the dogs all had food in their dishes.  
  
“Winston, no,” Clarice told the big, fluffy dog firmly when she saw him hop up and put his front paws on the counter, in attempt to snatch a piece of bacon. He cocked his head, looked at her then hopped back down onto all fours.   
  
Abigail turned around and gave Clarice a little high five. “See? I told you that they would start listening to you one day,” she said then kissed Clarice’s cheek.  
  
“Bad boy, Winston, you know better,” Will scolded then snapped his fingers and directed Winston to his bowl of food.  
  
Hannibal served up the fluffy, golden waffles while Abigail put out the crisp bacon and sausage. Will poured Clarice a glass of orange juice and offered his youngest daughter a warm smile.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Clarice said politely.  
  
After the family had finished with breakfast, Will helped Hannibal with the dishes.  
“So what was this nightmare about?” Hannibal asked with the girls safely out of earshot.  
  
Will swallowed hard then pushed the glasses back up his nose.  
  
“I murdered Clarice.”  
  
Hannibal’s mouth set into a thin line. “I would never allow that to happen,” he stated.  
  
“I know, I know.”  
  
“We should take a vacation; get away from this house for awhile.”  
  
“The girls have school.”  
  
Hannibal scoffed. “I can supervise their education for a few weeks, besides I’d be a much more capable teacher than the ones they are supplied with at school.”  
  
Will smiled and quickly captured Hannibal’s mouth with his own. “I like the sound of a vacation.”  
  
  
The warm water lapped at Clarice’s toes and she giggled while she held onto Abigail’s hand. The pink scar on Abigail’s neck glistened in the sunlight. The older girl’s cheeks were flushed pink.  
  
“Abby, you have to put more sunscreen on or you’re gonna burn,” Clarice told her.  
  
“We wouldn’t want that would we?” Abigail laughed and walked over to their set up on the almost deserted beach. Clarice thought it was weird that there was no one here and didn’t miss the knowing look that Will had exchanged with Papa and Abigail.  
  
A small starfish washed up by her feet so she picked it up and bought it over to Hannibal, who was seated in the warm sand while he lightly sketched the ocean.  
  
“Look, Papa, isn’t it pretty?” she smiled, stretching her hand out to show him.  
  
His maroon eyes wandered over the creature in her palm. “Beautiful, my darling,” he agreed.  
  
“May I keep it?”she asked.  
  
“If you keep it, it will die,” he warned and carefully watched her reaction.  
  
Brief worry flickered in her blue eyes then quickly disappeared.  
  
“All beautiful things do, Papa,” she replied before putting the starfish into her beach bag.  
  
She didn’t see the proud look that was etched across Hannibal’s face.  _Soon, very soon._  He always knew she would fit in perfectly with the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the kink meme prompt: So this prompt might be a little long, but I would love to see Hannibal and Will in an established relationship, married or long term boyfriends and they have not only adopted Abigail, but also another kid (bonus points if the other kid is a young Clarice). 
> 
> Will knows that Hannibal is a serial killer and he is fine with it, even helps him teach the kids how not to get caught, but this wouldn't have to be a main point either, just setting up how the family dynamics works. 
> 
> So what happens is Hannibal has gone to a Psychiatric conference and has taken Abigail with him to introduce her to colleagues so she can network or something like that. This leaves Will and their youngest at home. Cue an attack. It could be a revenge plot, or a simple break in that went south or it could even be the serial killer of the week. What ever you choose, but in the end Will ends up hospitalized with severe wounds from protecting his kid.
> 
> How Hannibal and the children react would be up to the author.


End file.
